Changes
by Chayo1197
Summary: Finn enrolled in the army after high school, and after three years, he's back. But he's not the same, and Puck will do anything to make him okay again.
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to write this for a while.

* * *

><p>It felt like everything had changed.<p>

Everything _had _changed.

Puck tapped his foot nervously. His elbows were resting on his knees, his fingers intertwined with each other. Occasionally he would look up and glance around, but other than that, he kept to himself.

The day had finally arrived.

Finn was coming home.

Just in time for the holidays, which was nice. Carole was pretty excited about it. Ever since he sent her a letter telling her that he would be home the week before Christmas, she'd been bustling about, a smile on her face and excitement in her voice. Her baby boy was coming home after almost three years overseas.

Even Kurt, who had spent Christmas last year in New York with Rachel and Blaine, had come home with the both of them in tow. Rachel was probably the second most excited about Finn coming home. They hadn't seen each other since Finn had been shipped off two weeks after graduation. She was convinced that he would be the same old carefree Finn.

Burt and Puck knew better.

Burt had friends who had come back from the war, tanned skin, mumbling to themselves, bags under their eyes, unable to function in a civilian lifestyle again. Puck's old man had fought in the same war that Finn's dad had, but he came back alive, and a completely different man. He had become a mean drunk, and eventually left his family and gone hell knows where.

Both men hoped that Finn wasn't as bad.

Rachel and Carole squealed from their place at the huge window where they could see the planes landing. "His plane's here!" Rachel said, bubbling with excitement. Kurt, who had been sitting with Blaine a few chairs away from Puck, got up and stood next to Rachel, a smile on his face. Blaine looked over at Puck, offering a smile before getting up and joining his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist. Puck just stared over at the small crowd, wishing he could be as clueless as they were.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder gently, and he looked up to see Burt looking at him. "We don't know what to expect. Just try to stay as normal as possible, okay?"

Puck nodded and got up, and the two joined their family and friends. They saw the luggage being taken off, and the plane being connected to the jet bridge, and slowly, passengers trickled out into the terminal, greeting waiting loved ones.

The group waited as five people came out, then three, then five more, before finally they saw him, dressed in all camouflage and a hat covering his shorter hair. He was still tall as hell, but Puck hoped that wasn't the only thing that had stayed the same.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed, and ran over, throwing herself into his arms. Immediately, a huge grin broke out onto Finn's face, and he hugged her tightly as she started to cry and babble. Carole was the second one to run over, and Rachel reluctantly moved so that Finn could hug his mother. Carole started to cry as soon as their arms were wrapped around each other, rubbing his back and crying, "my baby, my baby" over and over. Kurt and Blaine trickled over, waiting their turns for hugs. Carole stayed attached to Finn's right side, only allowing Finn to half hug both of them.

Burt clapped Puck on the back. "Come on." He mumbled, and the two walked over together, Puck's hands jammed into his pockets. He seemed like the same Finn, Puck supposed, and when they reached him, he smiled and put a closed fist out. Puck blinked, then grinned and bumped his knuckles against Finn's.

"Welcome home, bro."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that changed was the limp.

Finn had an appointment at the military base in Columbus, which Puck had offered to drive him to. It had been three days since he got home and they had barely talked. Finn had been stuck at home with his family chatting his ears off about what they were up to, what was going on, what the latest gossip was and tons of offers from Rachel to move to New York with her.

When Puck picked him up, Finn looked a little relieved. "Thanks for this, dude. I owe you."

Puck snorted. "You just spent three years fighting for my freedom, dude, it's the least I can do for you."

Finn smiled a little and rested his head against the back of the seat, letting his eyes close. Puck glanced over when they hit a red light, giving his best friend a once-over.

He looked older, like he was already a man at the edge of 23. He had slight bags under his eyes, but Puck just figured it was the time change. His hair was shorter than it had been, but it was growing back. He had an old sweatshirt and jeans on, but they were a big baggy on him like he'd lost weight. Puck thought that was weird. Weren't dudes in the army supposed to be buffer?

The road to the military base was long and windy at the end of a dirt road. When they arrived at the entrance, six armed guards in camouflage were standing at the front of each of the three gates. Puck swallowed his fear, barely glancing at the men who stared at the truck openly, their guns wavering in their hands.

Finn didn't seem to shocked, then again it must take a lot to shock him these days. Instead he handed Puck his military ID. "Show it to the guy." He said when the pulled up to the booth. The man inside looked at it and leaned down to get a better look at Finn, who offered no smile. The man then looked at Puck expectantly.

"ID son?"

Puck blinked. "Uh…"

"Civillian visitor." Finn answered for him.

The man nodded sharply and put something into a computer, then handed Puck a sticker. "Wear this at all times."

Puck took the sticker. It had some kind of weird number, along with VISITOR in big bold letters. The gate opened, and Puck pulled in.

The base was like a community all by itself. They drove by an elementary school, a middle school and a high school, as well as houses and apartments that all looked the same. There was a huge building with COMMISSARY on the front, and Puck figured it was like a grocery store by the looks of the people carrying bags and pushing carts to their cars. There was another building across from it with the initials NEX*, which Puck had no idea about.

"Hospital's just down the road." Finn mumbled.

Puck blinked. "How'd you know that?"

Finn grinned a little. "All these places are exactly the same."

Sure enough, the one big building at the end of the road was the hospital.

Though he had volunteered, Puck had no idea what exactly they were going to the hospital for. He didn't need to wonder long when Finn got out of the truck and started walking to the entrance. He was limping really bad. Puck was surprised. Why hadn't he noticed it at the airport?

Because Finn had been leaning on Carole. Had the woman known about her son's injury? Was that why she stayed so close to him?

Puck walked quickly to Finn's side, grabbing one of his arms. "You need help dude?"He didn't miss Finn arm jerking slightly. Whether it was a reflex to punch Puck or to pull away, Puck didn't know, but he found himself shaken off and looking at a stricken Finn.

"O-Oh, dude, sorry, I-"

"Nah, its fine man." Puck said, trying to smile. "Shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Do you need help though?"

Finn looked a little hesitant, but nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great, thanks."

Puck nodded and let Finn lean on his shoulder. He wasn't leaning too heavily, but he did walk a little slower. Puck let him take his time, letting him set the pace and walking with him.

The hospital spooked Puck. It was full of older men, in wheelchairs, walkers, or walking around in a daze. The ones with graying hair looked more put together, with stern faces and thick jackets that had NAVY or ARMY splayed across the chest, with the American flag on the back or on the sleeves. Some of the men in wheelchairs looked homeless, and Puck thought about the homeless man who slept in front of the library, Patches. He wondered if they would see him here.

They walked to the front desk and waited in a relatively short line. Finn pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the woman behind the desk. She looked at it, then typed something into the computer. "Reception C upstairs. Next!"

Puck blinked. Was that really all? Finn nudged him slightly. "Elevator." He said, looking over to the elevator next to the stairs.

Yeah, no way in hell was Puck going to even attempt to drag Finn up a flight of stairs. "Yeah, yeah you big lug."

Finn smiled and walked with him to the elevator. An older woman with a walker stood there as well, waiting with her younger son. When the doors opened, Puck and Finn let them go on first, then got on and pressed the button for the second floor.

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound filling the elevator was soft breathing, when the woman turned and looked over at Puck. "Hello." She said in a pleasant voice.

Puck blinked, a little surprised. "Uh, hi."

She smiled at him. "I'm a veteran, you know."

Puck didn't quite know what to say to that. Luckily, Finn opened his mouth. "What branch?"

"I was in the army in the second World War."

Finn's eyebrows rose in interest. "Really?"

Her son nodded, grinning. "Yeah, she's one of the ones raising the flag in Iwo Jima."

Puck's eyes widened. That picture was famous. He remembered seeing it a lot in history books in school, and he almost believed it until Finn, the woman, and her son started to laugh. Puck started to smile a little, but the old woman's mind was already on a different subject.

"It was my birthday in November."

"Oh, happy birthday." Finn said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. The woman blushed, even though Puck was surprised. These were complete strangers, and Finn just went and kissed her cheek!

"Thank you."

The elevator doors finally opened. Puck tried to step out, but Finn held his shoulder, allowing the woman and her son to go first. "Have a good day, ma'am." Finn said, and the woman looked over her shoulder and him and smiled. "You too, thank you."

After they were gone, Finn tugged on Puck's sleeve. "Come on."

Puck walked forward and looked up at the sign hanging from the ceiling. There were so many freaking places. Blood Draw, Pharmacy, Eye Clinic, Surgery…

"Reception C, left." Finn said, tugging on Puck's arm. Puck nodded numbly, walking to the left. There were a few chairs in front of another reception area, where Finn checked in again before taking a seat. Puck didn't miss the relieved sigh from his friend when they finally sat down. There was a TV hanging in the corner of the room, which he immediately concentrated on. It was the news, which bored Puck to tears, but he would rather look at that than anyone else in the room.

When he glanced over to Finn, he saw that his friend's chin was tucked into his chest and his eyes were closed. It was then that Puck saw his friend Finn again, back in high school and fallen asleep in Spanish class again. Puck smiled a little, then turned back to the TV.

Maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>*NEX=Navy Exchange (like a mall)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

They walked out of the hospital together, Puck walking upright and Finn leaning against a cane.

Puck wasn't really sure whether or not Finn was mad about it. He hadn't said much since the doctor handed it to him, and he was sort of expressionless ever since. They left the Reception area and went back down the elevator, alone this time.

"Uh, you hungry or something, bro?" Puck asked, looking at Finn. He wasn't sure whether or not Finn had eaten breakfast, but he just wanted something to break the tense silence between them. It didn't feel right. They were friends, they shouldn't be so quiet. They should be laughing and joking together.

Finn looked up and blinked, like he didn't understand what Puck had just said. Puck gave him a few moments, before starting to open his mouth again to ask the question again before Finn nodded. "Uh, yeah. That sounds fine."

Puck sighed. "Alright." He mumbled.

The elevator doors opened, and Finn looked around. "There should be a canteen around here somewhere."

Puck blinked. "The fuck is a canteen?"

Finn chuckled. "It's a cafeteria."

Puck smirked and nudged his shoulder against Finn's gently. "Oh, so you got fancy words now huh? You and your brother both. Now I'm not going to be able to understand either of you."

Finn laughed, and relief washed over Puck. Finn was hurt, but he wasn't broken. He wasn't completely gone.

They eventually found the canteen in the back, and there wasn't much of a line. But the people there…scared Puck. They were young and old men and women. Some of them looked like normal, everyday people. But some of them weren't. There was a man in a wheelchair who couldn't stop twitching, and a woman with cargo pants on, letting Puck see her metal prosthetic legs past her knee. There was even a man about their age, dressed in normal clothes with big Michael Jordan shoes and an oversized cap with a white shirt that hung down to his knees and baggy jeans, leaning heavily against a red metal walker. The same kind of walker Puck's grandmother used.

That was scary.

"Puck?"

Puck looked over to Finn, who was staring at him. "Uh, do you know what you want?"

Puck stared at him for a moment, then noticed that the woman behind the counter was staring at him too. "Uh...no bro, you go first."

Finn smiled. "Alright." He turned back to the woman. "Can I get-"

As Finn ordered, Puck looked at the menu, but he wasn't really seeing it. All he was seeing was the man leaning against the walker. What if Finn had to use a walker soon? He already had a damn cane. What if his legs just gave out one day? What if he had to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair?

After both of them ordered, Puck felt slightly better when he saw Finn's tray piled high with food and bread. Even if he was a little different, he was still the same Finn underneath.

Finn paid, grinning while Puck protested, and they found a table inside. While Finn scarfed down his food, Puck looked around, feeling a little uneasy. Some people were just staring at their food, like they were waiting for it to attack them. Others who were sitting alone ate slowly and stared off into space. Puck wondered if one day Finn would be one of these men, staring into a wall and reliving the worst days of his life.

But right now, as Puck turned and looked at him, he was the same old Finn, shoveling food into his mouth and somehow able to choke down all of that food at once. He smiled a little and shook his head. "You're going to choke dude."

Finn stopped and looked over at Puck. For a second, Puck thought that he was going to throw a fit or something. Instead, Finn just smiled. "If I do, just like step on my throat until the food goes down."

Puck made a face. "Gross."

Finn laughed. "What goes up must come down right?"

"….that doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does!"

Puck rolled his eyes, smiling when Finn resumed inhaling his food.

"Whatever bro."


	4. Chapter 4

So Finn meeting with an army recruiter is canon.

My eternal creys! I DIDN'T WANT THIS. I screamed when he said it in the preview. My poor bb...

Oh, and also here's an update.

* * *

><p>Hospitals were never anyone's favorite place, but Puck was happy once they finished eating. He would have bolted right out of there had it not been for Finn's limp.<p>

He hated it. He hated having to slow his normal walking pace to a snail's crawl because his friend was hurt. He hated the way he felt like he was walking to a death sentence. He hated the way that, even though he was trying to avoid looking around, he could see people, veterans, staring into space, looking at nothing, like they were missing a piece of their souls. Most of all, Puck hated the war. He hated it for taking his friend away and putting him in a place like this.

Once they reached the car, Puck gunned it.

The drive home was mostly quiet. Finn had fallen asleep and Puck couldn't blame him. If it had been Puck, he was sure he would have opted to sleep for the rest of his life.

It was then that Puck started to wonder. How many nights had he slept in bed peacefully while Finn was out on the front lines, unable to sleep, worried about an attack on their camp? How many times had Puck lounged on his bed while Finn had to sleep on an uncomfortable cot, or a sleeping bag? How many times did Puck drive around town for the hell of it while Finn had to drive a truck, and every second was afraid that he would hit a road bomb?

It was amazing, now that Puck actually thought about it, what he took for granted.

He had taken Finn for granted.

And now, he feared, Finn was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Puck".<em>

_Someone shook him gently._

"_Puck."_

_Puck's eyes opened slowly, and he blinked a few times to get the hazy sleep out of his eyes. When he did, Finn was hovering over him, looking at him with tears in his eyes. _

"_I had a bad dream."_

_Puck grunted. "That's why you woke me up?"_

_Finn nodded, his long hair falling off of his shoulders. "Mhm. Can I sleep in your sleeping bag?"_

_Puck closed his eyes and sighed. "Sure." He said. He sat up and unzipped his sleeping bag. Finn quickly moved underneath it and zipped it up before turning to Puck, who was already on his way back to sleep. His eyes were closed, and his back was to Finn._

"_Puck?"_

"…_."_

"_Puck?"_

"…What_, Hudson?"_

"…_thanks."_

_Puck hummed and felt Finn settled against his back, his breathing soft. _

"…_.Hudson?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You better not hog my pillow."_

* * *

><p>Puck woke up that morning to the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. He remembered that night. He had stayed the night at Finn's again, but this time had snuck Friday the 13th VHS over. After Carole went to bed, they had watched it. Puck wasn't scared. He already knew the difference between real and fake. But Finn, who had tried to be brave while the movie was playing, ended up having a nightmare.<p>

He probably knew better than to fear dumb movie monsters now, though.

There was a soft vibrating sound, and Puck looked over to his nightstand. Phone. Better answer it. Might be an emergency. And it better be, at eight in the morning on a Saturday. He reached over and grabbed the phone, pressing answer and putting it to his phone.

"'llo?"

"Noah, good morning!"

Puck smiled. "Hey Mrs. Hummel. How's it going?"

"Good. Sorry for waking you."

"How did you-"

"I've known you since you were in grade school, Noah. I know you."

Puck grinned. "No problem. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were planning on coming over today."

Puck thought for a minute. Sleep in until noon, eat, play some video games and then go back to bed. "No but I could. Why?"

Carole sighed softly. "It's Finn."

A cold sensation shot through his heart. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Is his leg okay? He didn't fall did-"

"No, no, nothing like that. He just…he's not the same. He hasn't been out of the house in four days. He barely eats. He barely talks to me, or anyone for that matter. I'm really worried, this isn't like him at all."

Finn Hudson? Barely eating? Shit. "I'll be over in fifteen, Mrs. H."

"Thank you Noah."

Puck hung up and put the phone back on the nightstand. He sighed and held his head in his hands. What was going through Finn's head? He wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer.

* * *

><p>When Puck got there, DVD in hand, Carole let him in, a soft smile on her face. He really loved her. She was always really nice to him, like a second mother. He had lived with she and Finn for a while after his dad left and his mom was pregnant with his sister. Even after the baby was born, Puck spent a lot of time with the Hudsons. Finn was practically his brother. They had done everything together. Except when Finn left for Iraq.<p>

He hadn't just left his family behind. He left Puck behind too.

"Hey Mrs. H."

Carole pulled Puck into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for coming, Noah. I really…thank you."

Puck hugged her back. "It's no problem." He said honestly. He would do anything for either of them. When she let go, he grinned. "So where is the big lug?"

She nodded her head towards the stairs. "Up in his room. He's already awake, just…knock before okay?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, but didn't challenge it. Instead, he nodded and bounded up the stairs. Normally he would have just barged into Finn's room and thrown himself onto the bed. But now everything was different. He had to be careful. Who knows what might set Finn off?

When he knocked, he received a mumbled, "come in."

Puck opened the door, and wasn't really surprised to see Finn still under the blankets in bed. For a moment, they were back in high school, and Puck ran over to the bed, jumping on Finn and giving him a noogie. "Hey, Friendly Giant. How's it going?"

Finn smiled slightly up at him. "Good. Better if you'd get off." He said, shoving Puck aside and sitting up. He had some stubble going on, which was weird to see. Finn was always so clean-shaven. But Puck ignored it. "Oh I do get off. Why, want to see?" He asked, unbuttoning his jeans. Finn rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ha. Ha. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

Puck pouted. "What, you become a big ol' army man and suddenly you don't have time for me? I came to see if you wanted to hang."

Finn seemed to consider this a moment before hanging his head. "My mom called you, didn't she?"

Puck stared at his friend, then bit his lip. The two stayed like this, in an awkward silence, and Puck hated it.

"…she's worried about you. We all are."

Finn looked up at him, and suddenly Puck saw it. How tired Finn looked, how sad he looked. Stress lined his face, and for a moment he looked ten years older. Finn hadn't been cut out for the army. Never was. He was a simple guy who probably never expected to see what he did out there. Now it was tearing him apart. He wasn't simple anymore. He wasn't Finn anymore.

The two friends stared at each other for a long moment. Puck didn't know what to do. Should he bolt? Should he stay and try to talk to Finn? But about what? Puck had no experience dealing with this. He was a kid the last time he had to face this, and that hadn't worked out so well with his dad. But this was Finn. His friend. His brother.

"…look what I brought." Puck said, lifting the DVD. Finn cracked a smile, and Puck felt accomplished.

"Friday the 13th."

"For your viewing pleasure."

Puck got up off of the bed and put the DVD into Finn's television, then moved over and pushed Finn playfully onto the bed. "Scoot over, bed hog."

Finn pouted. "'S my bed."

"My DVD."

"…ass."

Puck smirked, victorious, as Finn scooted over for him.

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

So while working on this chapter in my head, I got a pinn tattoo, because I love Puck and Finn so much. And they make me cry. A lot.

FEEL ALL OF THE FEELS.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie, Puck found himself holding Finn in his arms.<p>

Finn had just kept leaning over more and more onto Puck's side of the bed, until his head was against Puck's chest, one arm hooked around Puck's waist. At first Puck had panicked. He thought Finn was just like…slowly fainting or something. But when he heard Finn's heavy breathing and saw at a glance that his eyes were closed, Puck saw that Finn was finally relaxed.

It wasn't exactly talking, but it was something better. It sure as hell put Puck at ease. He raised a hand and ran it through Finn's hair slowly, watching him through half-lidded eyes. He wished it would just stay like this. Simple. Comfortable. Happy, even.

But of course, it never did.

Puck continued to watch the movie, his fingers running absently through Finn's hair. He was starting to doze off himself when Finn's body jerked suddenly, and Puck looked down.

Finn's eyebrows were scrunched together, like he was in pain or something. Puck thought maybe that his leg was bothering him or something. He wondered if Finn did that a lot in his sleep, and made a mental note to ask Carole about it.

Then Finn started to talk.

"ETA…AO…eight minutes…."

Puck blinked. The hell did that mean?

"No…zero-dark-thirty…no civys should…"

Puck bit his lip. This wasn't just sleep-mumbling. Finn was giving orders in his sleep. In his sleep, he was still overseas. Would he ever escape that damn desert? Should Puck wake him up? He touched Finn's shoulder to shake him awake when Finn gave another jerk. This time, he started to yell.

"HIT THE DECK, HIT THE DECK, WE HAVE INCOMING SHOTS!"

Puck pulled out of Finn's hold and stood to the side of the bed, leaning in and shaking him as hard as he could by his shoulders. "Finn! FINN!"

BAM!

* * *

><p>The next thing Puck knew, he was the one being shaken awake.<p>

Burt's concerned face was looking at him. "Puck, you okay kid?"

Puck blinked wearily. Why wouldn't he be okay? He opened his mouth to tell Burt that he was fine when he felt it and winced.

Fuck, why was his jaw so sore?

He moved a hand up to rub his jaw, and found that the skin was tender at the corner. He winced and looked back up at Burt. "What happened?"

Burt sighed. "Finn socked you real good, kid."

…Finn?

Hit him?

Puck blinked. He didn't remember being hit. All he remembered was trying to wake Finn up. Puck sat up slowly and looked around. He was in the living room? When did he get here?

While trying to remember what exactly happened, he felt a ton of cold suddenly resting on the side of his head. He jerked away and looked over to find Carole there, holding a bag of frozen peas and biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry, Noah, I shouldn't have left you two alone, or at least should have warned you about-"

"Nightmares." Puck mumbled. He remembered that part. Carole nodded slowly and gently applied the bag of peas to the side of Puck's head. "You have a little bump on your head, so keep this on for a little bit okay?"

Puck held the bag up and nodded. "Thanks."

Both Burt and Carole stood there awkwardly, taking turns glancing from Puck to each other and back to Puck. Puck sat with his head ducked down, staring at the floor.

"…does that happen often?"

Burt rubbed the back of his neck. "The talking or the hitting?"

"The hitting happens a lot?"

"Had a close call once." Burt said. "It was the night he got back. Carole heard something and she thought someone broke in or something. I heard it coming from Finn's room and went in. Saw him talking in his sleep, tried to wake him up, like you did. Barely missed an uppercut. Would've knocked my block clean off." He said with a small smile.

Puck sighed. So this is what the new Finn came with. A limp and nightmares. And apparently punching people in his sleep.

But he couldn't quit now.

"Noah, would you like me to dr-"

"Where's Finn?"

Carole glanced up the stairs. "Still in his room."

Puck swung his legs off of the couch and got up. Carole immediately put a hand on his arm. "Noah, you don't-"

"Yeah I do." Puck mumbled, pulling away from her and going up the stairs. "He's my best friend."

He left Burt and Carole watching after him. Carole had tears welling in her eyes, while Burt had a strange sense of pride welling in his chest. Puck hadn't seen what Finn had, but Puck had matured all the same.

Puck knocked on Finn's door, still holding the peas on his head. "Hey, you awake?"

No answer.

Puck stood there for a few moments before letting out a huff and knocking again. "Hey! Frankenadult!"

There was a beat of silence before the door opened, and Finn peeked outside at Puck. "Frankenadult?"

Puck smiled smugly. "Well, you're not a teenager anymore. So Frankenadult."

Finn stared at him. "…I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah it does. So are you going to let me in?"

"…I guess."

"….so, this is usually when you open the door and let me in."

Finn bit his lip and looked down at his feet. "Do you think this is really a good idea?"

Well, Puck couldn't really say with confidence that it was. "How long have you known me?"

"…Uhh…"

"Forget the math dude. Just remember that I'm the one who always has the good ideas."

Finn shrugged and opened the door, letting Puck walk in. After he was in, Finn closed the door and stood still. He saw the bruise already blooming on the corner of Puck's face, and seeing the peas on his head…

"Okay, so since you fell asleep during movie t-" Puck turned and looked at Finn, who's face had crumpled. "…Finn?"

Finn put a hand on his forehead and shook his head silently. His eyes frantically looked around the room as tears ran down his cheeks. "I…I don't…I-I…I can't-"

Puck dropped the peas onto the floor and took two quick strides to Finn, cupping his face in his hands. "Hey, look at me."

Finn didn't. He kept shaking his head and looking everywhere but at Puck.

"Finn! Look at me!"

Finn flinched and closed his eyes before looking at Puck from under his eyelashes. Puck felt his heart ache, but he had to be strong. For both of them. "Listen, it wasn't your fault okay? I'm fine. Hell, Santana hit harder and I'm still alive. Albeit with some brain damage but still." He grinned, and Finn gave him a small smile in return.

Puck brushed his thumb over Finn's cheek, pushing the tears away. "Okay? I'm fine. You're fine, we're both okay. Alright?"

Finn nodded slowly, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know, bro, okay? It's okay. It's not your fault."

Slowly, Finn raised his hands and wrapped them gently around Puck's wrists, pulling them closer together. Puck smiled, but he felt his bottom lip quiver. His best friend was falling apart, and he felt useless. He would let Finn hit him a million times if it made him feel better. If it took the nightmares away. If it made Finn okay again. All he wanted was Finn to be okay again.

Puck leaned his forehead against Finn's, and both boys felt the other's warm breath against each other's lips. Puck felt Finn shiver under his touch, and Finn felt Puck's firm grip on his face loosen.

Puck never dreamed that Finn would be away from him. The day that Finn announced he was going into the army, Puck went home and cried. He cried for his father, he cried for his mother who lost a husband, he cried for his sister who lost a father, he cried for Burt who was losing a stepson, he cried for Carole who was losing a son, he cried for Kurt who was losing a brother, he cried for Rachel who was losing a boyfriend, he cried for glee club who was losing a friend. But most of all he cried for himself for losing Finn.

Finn was his rock. Finn always kept him from going one step further, one step over the edge. If Puck took a step to jump, to end his future with some stupid crime or had one too many, even when Puck betrayed Finn by sleeping with Quinn, Finn was right there, his hands on his shoulders and his soft, raspy voice telling Puck to stay with him.

Now it was Puck's turn.

When their lips pressed against each other's, it was Puck's way of saying, come back Finn. Come back to me. Come home.

Stay with me.


	6. Chapter 6

What's this? Another update? Crazy!

The next chapter is going to be the last, but I am definitely going to write more in this Universe because I love these boys so much. If you have any drabbles or ideas you want me to write, please don't hesitate to message me or leave me a prompt in my ask box at warblerties DOT tumblr DOT com.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, Rachel."<em>

"_No, it's perfectly understandable, Finn. Out of all of the people in this school I think that I am the most understanding when it comes to decisions about your future. You have to make yours, and just because they don't coincide with mine it doesn't mean that there are any hard feelings between us" She glanced down at the floor. "Though I'm not afraid to admit that I am a little disappointed. However your decision is a sound one that is finally based on what you want and not what anyone else tells you to do, so I have to say that I'm impressed and relieved that no other girl was the influence of your choice. Plus I myself will be busy chasing after my own dream and it will be very time-consuming and, no offense, but I don't expect you would have kept up."_

_Finn had to smile at that. He only understood about twenty percent of what she said, but she wasn't crying or yelling at him, so he guessed that was a good thing. "No, I guess not. So," He stuck his hand out. "Friends?"_

_Rachel put out a delicate hand and shook his hand enthusiastically, a broad smile on her face._

"_Friends."_

* * *

><p>"…really?"<p>

Finn nodded. "Really."

"Huh. I guess I misjudged her."

Finn looked up. "What d'you mean?"

Puck half-shrugged. "I guess I just figured she wouldn't give you up without a fight, you know? Or at least go down kicking and screaming."

Finn chuckled. "She understood. We just had to do different things. My place wasn't New York."

The two were sprawled out on Finn's bed, the TV playing on a low volume in the background. Puck's head rested on the pillows, the now half-frozen peas lying haphazardly on the bump on his head. Finn was curled up to Puck's side, his head resting on Puck's broad chest and a hand resting on Puck's stomach.

The kiss had been different. Good. Nice. No pressure. It was so good that they kissed all of the way to the bed, where Finn straddled Puck and grinded against him, making them both hard. The kiss became desperate and sloppy, with tongue and the exchange of saliva.

That was, until Puck broke away and asked about Rachel. Finn looked at him, out of breath, half-lidded eyes and hard, wondering why Puck had to bring her up at a time like this when he realized that Puck didn't want to get between them.

In the rush to graduate and get to boot camp, Finn supposed he forgot to mention that he and Rachel were broken up and just very good friends now. It wasn't fair to ask Rachel to wait for him. Especially with all of the opportunity that New York would give her.

"So why did she want you to move to New York with her?"

Finn shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe she thought now that I'm back, we could go back to the way we were." He squeezed his eyes shut, and for a moment Puck worried that he was going to freak out again. Instead, Finn opened his eyes again and looked at the wall across from him. "But I feel like everything's different now. I'm different."

"…so what about us?"

Finn looked up. "What about us?"

Puck looked at him oddly. "…you know, the kissing? This?"

A small smile broke out on Finn's face. "Well, I wasn't really expecting this. But I like it…if you like it."

Feeling Finn's warm body against his, relaxed, and even seeing that little smile, made Puck nod. "Yeah. I like it."

"Then I like it too."

Puck reached down and took Finn's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, that's good."

Finn smiled and closed his eyes. "It's really good."

This time, when Puck felt Finn drift off, there were no nightmares.

* * *

><p>Puck watched nervously as Rachel flitted around the house, putting Christmas decorations up and humming Christmas songs as she went along.<p>

Christmas was already next week, and to celebrate Finn's return, they were going to have a huge Christmas party, complete with all of the old New Directions members who were all flying in from all parts of the country just to see Finn again.

Things had been really good. After the kissing, and because of Finn's condition, the two decided to take things slow so that both of them could be comfortable. Of course, slow ended up being snuggling up together every chance they got and Puck unofficially moving in. He didn't want to just barge in and announce that he lived there now, but neither Carole nor Burt had objected to the nightly sleepovers, nor did they say anything when Puck was there for every meal. Whenever Puck _did _try to go home, he was bombarded with questions about where he was going, when did he think he was going to be back and what did he feel like for dinner.

Not that Puck minded. He had nothing waiting for him at home. His little sister was in middle school, already able to handle herself, and his mother provided for them well enough. Plus, Finn hadn't had any nightmares recently, and Puck couldn't bear to think of Finn screaming in his sleep again if he should be alone. He wanted to protect Finn.

Which is why he was chewing on his nails while Rachel taped some mistletoe over the kitchen doorway. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rachel didn't look over. "Well, a lot of people come through this doorway, and if all goes according to plan then everyone will have to kiss someone."

"I don't mean the mistletoe." Puck glanced over to Finn, who was sitting on the couch, watching Kurt and Blaine decorate the lush Christmas tree. "I mean Finn."

Rachel stepped down from the chair she had been using and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "What do you mean?"

Puck sighed. "I'm just…little worried that all of these people together, you know, like, in a small space will freak him out." Puck still wasn't sure of all of Finn's triggers, so it didn't help his worrying.

Rachel looked over to Finn, who was laughing at Kurt teasing Blaine for leaving a huge spot undecorated on the front of the tree."He seems fine to me."

"Yeah, fine until he starts tackling people!" Puck hissed at her.

Rachel sighed. "Noah, I think you're giving Finn far too less credit than he deserves. He's been fine as far as I've seen, and Carole doesn't seem as worried as she had been about him before." Rachel gave him a sly smile. "I heard you had something to do with that."

Puck blushed. Carole had a big mouth. "Maybe. Problem, Berry?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm happy for him. For both of you. You always had trouble letting people close, except Finn. In a way, you're helping each other out. Healing each other."

She turned to look back at Finn. "I know I was selfish in high school, but I was in love with the idea of love. I wanted what musicals and songs were made of. I wanted a perfect relationship, and I fear that I pushed him too hard. I drove him away, and a few weeks ago, I would have said that I regret it. But then he wouldn't have you."

Puck watched her for a moment before turning to look at Finn as well.

"He'll always have me."


	7. Chapter 7

So yep, this is the last chapter. But I already have drabble ideas so if you like this story keep an eye out for those! Thank you to everyone for reading, favoriting, and your really kind reviews! I appreciate it!

* * *

><p>"Finn?"<p>

Finn looked over from his bed, hearing his name and a soft knock accompany it. "Come in!" He called, looking back at his bed.

The door opened and Kurt walked in, a broad smile on his face. "Hey, just making sure you were almost ready." Seeing as Finn hadn't turned to look at him yet, Kurt turned his attention to what Finn was looking at. "Need some help there?"

Two outfits lay out prepared on his bed. There was his pristine army uniform with all of the golden buttons shining brilliantly. Over the left side chest there was an array of multicolor ribbons, and above the blazer, there was a beret with the U.S Army logo front and center. There were pants folded perfectly underneath it, not a wrinkle in sight.

The second outfit was simpler. A black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and light brown pants. No bravado, no awards, no logo. Simple.

"I don't…" Finn mumbled, biting his lower lip.

Kurt understood, and walked over. "Come on, I'll help you."

Kurt was a little startled when Finn started to take his pajama shirt off, but then he remembered that undressing in front of other men was the least of a soldier's concern on the front lines. He walked over and picked a shirt up. "So are you excited?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I think I am."

Kurt chuckled. "You think?"

Finn nodded and slid into the shirt that Kurt handed him. "Yeah, mostly nervous. I haven't seen everyone since graduation."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that would be a little nerve-wracking. But it'll be okay. You have me, and mom and dad."

"And Puck." Finn added.

Kurt smiled. "And Puck." He echoed, making Finn grin.

Finn pulled his sweatpants off and tossed them into the corner of the room, making Kurt's smile widen. Well, some things never changed. Even if it was a horrid habit. He handed Finn a pair of pants. "So how are you and Puck, speaking of the devil."

Finn took the pants and slid into them, taking a little time because of his injured leg."Really good! He's really patient with me and stuff. Especially with my leg because I know he has to walk like really really slow so I don't have to rush to keep up with him."

"Well that's good. We don't want you tripping everywhere."

Finn smiled. "Yeah I know. I guess I'm never going to learn how to dance now huh?" he said, teasing.

But Kurt felt his heart ache at that. Finn had always had trouble dancing in high school. Maybe when he was older, he might have been able to learn easier and practice until he didn't stumble anymore. But he wouldn't have the chance to now.

Seeing Kurt's expression change, Finn sighed. "Kurt, I was joking."

Kurt nodded slowly, folding his arms across his chest. "I know, I just…" He trailed off, feeling a lump in his throat. He put a hand over his mouth and felt hot tears spilling over before he could even think of stopping them. Finn limped over and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tight. "Please don't cry."

Kurt unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Finn's shoulders, resting his head on his chest. "I thought we were going to lose you, Finn." He whispered. "When we saw you off at boot camp I thought that was it. I thought that was the last time I was going to see you. When I got a call from my dad that you were coming home I just…" he shook his head and let out a sob.

Finn tightened his hold on Kurt. He knew that his family was worried about him. He didn't know how worried though. He never would have expected this from Kurt of all people. "Thank you, Kurt." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Thank you for caring about me."

Kurt sniffled. "Of course I c-care about you. You're my brother."

Tears welled in Finn's eyes, and he squeezed them shut. "Yeah. We're brothers."

They stayed like this, crying and holding each other, for a few minutes more. Kurt then pulled away gently from Finn, wiping his eyes. "Alright, enough of that. I almost got your shirt wet."

Finn laughed, wiping his own tears away. "Wouldn't want that."

"No we wouldn't. God knows where you have another clean shirt around here."

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Don't ask me."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"It's not like we're getting married!"<p>

The house was half full already and it was barely six in the evening. Quinn had been the first to arrive with her new boyfriend, Brad or something or other. Then Mercedes, then Sam, until all of New Directions (plus their plus ones) were in the house, eating snacks that Carole had laid out, talking and reminiscing about McKinley High. Mostly talking about how happy they were to be away from it, but also grateful for being prepared for the real world because of their experiences.

Puck had gone home to grab his nice clothes, and when he started to go upstairs to see if Finn was ready, he had been blocked by Rachel.

"You can't see him yet!"

Puck scowled. "He's not a bride, dude, its not bad luck or anything."

"Not a bride _yet, _and we want it to be special."

"Rachel, it's not like I haven't seen him in his uniform before."

Rachel crossed her arms. "So? It's like a family reunion!"

"What does that have anything to do-"

"Down, boy."

Both Rachel and Puck turned and looked at Kurt, who was walking down the stairs. "He's on his way down."

Rachel squealed and clapped, moving away from the stairs. Puck made a move to walk upstairs, but Kurt put a hand on his chest. "Come on." And before Puck could protest, Kurt had dragged him at the foot of the stairs by the front of his shirt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please!"

Everyone turned to look at Kurt, who smiled at them all. "As you all know, my brother Finn enlisted right after high school. He spent long years training and fighting overseas, and despite many fears had by myself, my family and you all, I'm sure, Finn has returned to us. So without further ado, may I present to you, Finn Hudson-Hummel!"

As everyone cheered and whooped, all Puck could do was stare.

He was expecting Finn to be in that fancy uniform of his. The one that Finn kept in a black bag in his closet. For special occasions, he said. Instead, Finn walked down the stairs slowly, cane in hand, in a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and light brown pants.

When Finn looked up, and right into Puck's eyes, there was no one else in the house but them.

Finn smiled when Puck's jaw went slack, and when he reached him, he kissed him on the cheek. "What?" Finn asked.

Puck closed his mouth slowly and shook his head. "Nothing. You, uh…you look really good."

Finn blushed lightly. "Thanks, dude."

"Finn!"

Finn turned around just in time for Brittany to hug him. The rest of New Directions crowded around him, telling them how much they had missed him, asking how he was feeling, and how he was adjusting to the "normal world" again.

As Finn tried to keep up, Puck stepped back, a smile on his face. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Finn could handle this.

* * *

><p>Carole, along with Kurt and Rachel's help, made a spectacular dinner for them all. Turkey, ham, salad, and some Berry-approved kosher foods for her and Puck. The dinner table wasn't enough to accommodate all of their guests, so some ate out on the couches. The house felt warm, full of holiday cheer. Everyone was talking, and occasionally there would be a burst of laughter from one side of the house.<p>

Puck had been catching up with Quinn and her life with her advertising pro boyfriend when he took a drink of water and glanced around. He saw all of his old high school friends, talking like they had never been apart. Like it was just lunch time at McKinley again and they were talking about how amazing it was that the lunch ladies managed to ruin hot dogs. But one face was missing.

"Excuse me." He mumbled, getting up and peeking into the living room. Mike, Tina, Santana and Artie were leaned in, listening intently to Brittany talk about how Lord Tubbington had a sex change and that's how they ended up with sixteen cats in one apartment.

No Finn.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath, going upstairs. He checked Kurt's room, Finn's room, and Burt and Carole's room, but found no sign of the man. He walked to the end of the hall and tried to open the bathroom door only to find it locked. His heart jumped.

"Finn?"

No answer.

Puck knocked on the door, tapping one foot nervously. "Finn! You okay?"

"…Puck?"

The way Finn's voice sounded so small made Puck's heart ache. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"…no."

_Shit_. Puck knew this whole party was a bad idea. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me. Let me in, okay?" He touched the door gently, mentally willing Finn to unlock the door.

It was silent for a moment before Puck heard the soft _click_ of the door unlocking. He cheered in his head and walked in to find Finn leaning against the sink, head ducked and chest slightly heaving.

Puck walked over to him slowly and touched his cheek. "Hey. What is it?" He asked gently, bending his knees slightly so that he could look at Finn's face properly. Finn glanced up.

"You okay?" Puck asked, though he knew full well that Finn wasn't. Rachel was going to get an earful from him later, that was for damn sure.

Finn hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah…Yeah I think so." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just…all those people, and…I…"

Puck saw Finn's lower lip start to tremble, and he threw his arms around the taller man. Finn stiffened, letting out a small gasp. Slowly, he relaxed into Puck's hold and wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, burying his face in Puck's shoulder.

Puck pressed a kiss to the side of Finn's head, raising a hand and stroking the sparse hairs at the back of Finn's head.

They had been doing this for weeks now. Finn had a mini-panic attack, Puck held him, and everything would be fixed. But when would that stop being enough? What if next time, Puck didn't find him in time? What if Finn did something drastic?

"I love you."

Finn lifted his head slowly, looking at Puck with wide, hopeful eyes.

"…say that again."

Puck smiled. "I love you."

Finn let out a soft sigh and pressed their foreheads together. "…Again."

Puck let his eyes flutter shut. "I love you."

The next thing he felt was Finn's lips against his.

Finn was different. He would always be different. The experiences he had, the things he endured, had forever changed him. He would never again be the simple, easy-going Finn that Puck had befriended so long ago. But he was still Finn.

His smile was still slightly crooked, and whenever he was happy about something he would have the biggest puppy eyes in the world, so full of hope and excitement. He still snored loudly in his sleep, now without the nightmares. He still had no idea how to do laundry. Whenever someone mentioned the words 'wash' and 'dishes' in the same sentence, he would still pout.

Everyone goes through changes. Finn's just happened to be a little different.

But he was still Finn.

And Puck would always be there for him.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening, while Rachel put on some CDs, Mike and Sam moved the couches to the side and made an impromptu dance floor. Even Burt and Carole went for a spin, smiling at each other, still so in love.<p>

Puck and Finn had been watching from the side when Finn excused himself for some snacks. Puck thought nothing of it until three songs had gone by and Finn still hadn't come back. He walked to the kitchen and was relieved to find Finn there.

"Hey."

When Finn turned around, he looked like a little kid who'd been caught with a cookie jar. Instead of a bunch of cookies, however, it was a bowl of stuffing. Puck laughed. "What? You're allowed to eat." He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Finn's waist.

Finn swallowed the food he had in his mouth and leaned against Puck. Putting the bowl on the counter, he put his hands on Puck's arms. "What's up?"

Puck nuzzled his neck. "Just missed you."

Finn was quiet for a moment. "…you don't have to keep checking up on me."

_Damn. Busted._

"I wasn't." Puck said, trying not to sound defensive.

"Puck, I'm not stupid."

"I know you aren't."

Finn let out a deep sigh and pulled away, grabbing the bowl back up and spooning another helping into his mouth on his way to the fridge to see what else he could eat. Things changed but it seemed that Finn had his appetite back.

Puck watched him, folding his arms. "I just get worried, okay?" he admitted.

Finn looked over. "I know you do, and I'm thankful for it, but you don't have to watch me every second of every day."

"Finn I just-"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Finn roared.

SMASH!

Both Puck and Finn stared wide-eyed at the stuffing and bits of ceramic bowl that dripped down the side of the fridge.

Finn's chest was heaving with short, gasping breaths. Puck felt his heart racing a mile a minute. But he took a breath and stepped closer to Finn, his steps slow. When he got too close, Finn whipped his head around, and Puck could see fear in his eyes.

Fear of himself.

As strong arms encircled his waist, Finn tried to protest.

"Puck, don't…"

Warm lips pressed against his neck, and Finn's cheeks turned pink.

"Puck…"

"It's okay." Puck whispered in his ear. His hand rubbed Finn's back slowly, trying to soothe him.

Finn felt the tension slowly melt out of his body, and he leaned against Puck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

A soft knock on the doorway made both of them look up. Burt stood there, looking worried. "Everything okay boys?"

Finn bit his lip, and Puck opened his mouth.

"Yeah, just had a little accident. I got it."

Burt looked between the two before nodding. "Alright. Careful with the sharp pieces huh?"

Puck nodded, and Burt looked at him for a second more before he walked off.

Finn stayed in Puck's arms for a few minutes, letting Puck rub his back, letting Puck comfort him, letting Puck bring him back down.

"Puck?"

"Hm?"

"…what's happening to me?"

Puck hesitated. He didn't really know what to call it. PTSD he supposed. Maybe something else. Something more. "You're just…you changed, Finn. Things happened over there that changed you. You can't help that, but I can. I want to help you. I want to be there for you, if you want me to be."

Finn nodded immediately. "I want you to."

Puck smiled. "Me too. Because I love you. I love you so much its crazy."

A slow smile spread across Finn's face, and he snuggled up to Puck's chest. "I love you too."

"Well good. I was starting to feel like a jackass saying it by myself."

Finn laughed and shook his head. "I do. I love you."

"I love you too Hudson."

"…Puck?"

"Yeah?"

This time, Finn's voice was no more than a soft whisper. "…I'm scared."

Puck felt his heart start to drop, but he stopped it. He steeled away those feelings, and he tightened his hold on Finn. "Don't be. Because you're a strong guy. You already went through so much and you're still standing. And because you got me, and I got you."

Finn absorbed Puck's words, let them sink in, before he nodded slowly, and felt Puck kiss his forehead. He smiled, then pulled away slowly. "Come on."

Puck blinked, letting his arms fall away as Finn limped over to grab his cane, which had been resting by the kitchen table. "Where are we going?"

Finn grinned at him. "My party."

Puck smirked. "Oh, _now_ it's your party huh?"

"Yep. All mine."

Puck rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well you go ahead. I'll clean this and be right out."

"Okay wifey."

Finn snickered and walked out of the kitchen, Puck scowling behind him.

"Hey fuck you, there's no way I'm bottoming!"

"We'll see!" Finn called over his shoulder.

Puck snorted.

* * *

><p>By the time Puck was done cleaning up, another song had come up on the CD. When he walked out into the living room, everyone else was sitting on the couches and leaning against the wall facing the small dance floor they had cleared, seeming to be waiting for someone. When he walked closer, they all turned and smiled at him. He was confused, until he looked over and saw Finn standing in the middle of the floor.<p>

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>I've got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight<em>

He smiled at Puck and offered a hand. Puck didn't hesitate to reach out and squeeze Finn's hand. Finn leaned over and Rachel took his cane. His leg faltered slightly, but Puck quickly caught him by his waist. Finn looked up and him and smiled sheepishly before the two started to dance slowly, their eyes locked together.

_I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong_  
><em>Tonight, yeah baby<em>  
><em>Tonight, yeah baby<em>  
><em>Right on the limb is where we know we both belong tonight<em>

_It's hot to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall o'er in love<em>

The girls squealed when the song hit a crescendo and Puck spun Finn. He pulled Finn quickly back to see the man laughing, and Puck laughed with him.

_I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>

When they made another turn, Finn's leg shook with a spasm. He started to fall, when Puck dipped him back, holding him tight and preventing him from falling. Carole took a step forward, but Burt held her gently by her arm. "He's okay." He said softly to her. Carole looked at him worriedly, then back to her son.

_I'm on the edge, the edge  
>The edge, the edge<br>The edge, the edge  
>The edge!<em>

Finn looked up wide-eyed at Puck, who was smiling at him.

_I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<em>

"I got you."

_I'm on the edge with you_


End file.
